Devenir Puissante
by Kamynary
Summary: OS: Lucy en quête d'un nouveau pouvoir pour montrer qu'elle n'est pas une incapable ! /!\ Spoils Alerte


**Devenir Puissante**

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi :( :Tête de Carapuce triste:

Personnage : Lucy

Genre : IC / OS

* * *

4 long mois que la guilde est dissoute.

Et l'autre part s'entraîner seul !

Fils de pute.

Partir comme ça du jour au lendemain pour devenir fort mais quel connard !

Il va voir quand il va revenir, je serais aussi forte qu'Erza et il verra qui est le patron !

J'ai du pain sur la planche du coup … et merdeuh !

 _L'hiver s'est achevé, le printemps est là._

 _Qui dit printemps dit renouveau._

Je dois développer une nouvelle magie.

Mais laquelle ?

Je n'ai ni la force d'Erza, ni sa maîtrise des armes, je n'ai que mes esprits.

"Pardonnez-moi Princesse, mais je connais peut-être le moyen de vous "améliorer".

\- Virgo ?

\- Oui Princesse ?

\- C'est encore un de tes plans foireux ?

\- Non Princesse.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi sérieuse Virgo …

\- Merci Princesse.

\- Alors ? Quel est ce protocole ?

\- Un pacte.

\- Mais nous avons déjà un pacte, non ?

\- Non. Nous avons un contrat avec vous, mais un pacte inclurait un lien spirituel encore plus puissant.

\- Mais un lien aussi puissant a bien des contrecoups ?

\- Il faudra tous nous invoquer dans un délai de 9 heures.

\- 9 ?

\- 1 heure pour chaque esprit.

\- Et si je vous invoque en même temps ? Genre par 2 ou par 3

\- Je ne vous le conseille pas Princesse. Il y aura un hic.

\- Un hic ?

\- Ce lien requiert une connexion spirituelle à travers votre magie, cela sera plus douloureux que lorsque Ultear-sama vous a débloqué votre Seconde Origine.

\- Et ?

\- Cela prendra toujours 1 heure mais la douleur sera doublée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce contrat va m'apporter ?

\- Vous pourrez par la suite utiliser notre magie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si vous invoquez Loki, vous pourrez alors utiliser son "Regulus Impact"

\- Virgo, c'est tout a fait ce dont j'avais besoin ! Merci !

\- Princesse, je préviens les autres et nous pourrons commencer demain. D'ici là, n'utilisez en aucun cas votre magie, vous devez la conserver !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me préparer et demain je vous invoquerais loin de la ville pour être au calme.

\- Merci Princesse"

* * *

 _La nuit passa, le voyage commença, la destination se présenta._

 _Dans une forêt luxuriante, un endroit non couvert par les arbres était baigné de lumières._

 _Le soleil se déclinant, elle attendit l'arrivée de la Lune et du ciel étoilé, ce moment où le pouvoir de chaque constellationniste est à son paroxysme._

"Princesse, je vais dessiner le cercle magique au sol.

\- Merci Virgo"

Virgo prit Lucy par la main et elle l'a fit s'asseoir au centre.

Lucy releva la tête et vis la Pleine Lune, elle sentit la force en elle, elle se sentit enfin puissante.

"Princesse je vous ai écris la formule magique pour activer la création des contrats. Je vous laisse et bonne chance

\- Merci encore pour tout Virgo"

"Ouvrez-vous portes des esprits ! Aries, Taurus, Gemini"

Virgo réapparut.

"Princesse non ! Pas Trois invocation à chaque fois ! Vous ne pourrez pas ! Votre corps ne le supportera pas non plus ! Refermez une porte je vous en supplie !"

Lucy ouvrit ses yeux et ses quelques mots empêchèrent Virgo d'argumenter davantage:

"J'en suis consciente Virgo. Mais si je m'arrêtais à quelques détails je ne pourrais jamais devenir plus puissante. C'est pourquoi je parie ma vie. Pour devenir plus forte, moi aussi je mets ma vie en jeux !"

Virgo partit, l'incantation commença.

"J'en appelle à la bénédiction du Roi.

Connectez moi à ces Esprits.

Faite d'eux une partie de moi.

Je vous offre mon corps, mon sang, mon esprit et ma magie, ma loyauté infinie.

Cette bénédiction sera mon don.

Innondez-moi de cette lumière étoilée pour qu'elle resplendisse en moi.

Car à partir d'aujourd'hui, moi aussi, je suis en partie l'un de vos esprits !

Venez à moi, Venez en moi, Aries, Taurus, Gemini !"

 _Les 3 esprits s'illuminèrent, s'envolèrent et tournèrent, pour ne ressembler qu'à un cercle de lumière pure._

 _Ce cercle se rapprocha de Lucy pour finalement l'englober._

 _Le processus est en marche, de la poussière magique rentre en elle, elle le sent._

 _Cependant, malgré la beauté de la création du contrat, on entend une voix, un cri déchirant les anges, un hurlement de souffrance._

 _La douleur s'intensifie une première fois puis une seconde, trois douleurs en une._

 _Les cris percèrent la nature en elle._

 _Après une longue heure, tout disparu. Mais elle doit encore le faire, 2 fois._

"Ouvrez-vous portes des esprits ! Cancer, Loki, Virgo !"

"J'en appelle à la bénédiction du Roi."

 _Une brise se souleva, le ciel se dégagea. Le rituel recommença._

"Innondez-moi de cette lumière étoilée pour qu'elle resplendisse en moi.

Car à partir d'aujourd'hui, moi aussi, je suis en partie l'un de vos esprits !

Venez en moi, Cancer, Loki, Virgo !"

 _Et tout recommença, les lumières, le cercle, la douleur, la beauté, les larmes, la force grandissante._

Encore une fois, rien qu'une fois plus qu'une fois.

"Ouvrez-vous portes des esprits ! Scorpio, Sagittarius, Caprico !"

"J'en appelle à la bénédiction du Roi."

Son souffle se fit court, irrégulier.

Elle a du mal à respirer, elle souffre, elle veut arrêter.

Mais elle a mis sa vie en jeu, elle ne peut pas abandonner ainsi, avec détermination, elle finit l'incantation.

"Innondez-moi de cette lumière étoilée pour qu'elle resplendisse en moi.

Car à partir d'aujourd'hui, moi aussi, je suis en partie l'un de vos esprits !

Venez en moi, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Caprico !"

 _Debout, regardant le ciel étoilé, elle hurla sa douleur envers lui, elle en pleure, mais elle garde les yeux ouverts, elle doit être forte, elle ne laissera plus jamais cela arriver._

 _Plus jamais elle ne veut sacrifier un de ses esprits._

Dans un énième cri de douleur, elle hurla le prénom de son amie disparue.

* * *

Le rituel finit, elle s'évanouit. Elle se réveilla, dans son lit.

"Bon retour parmi nous princesse.

\- Virgo, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le rituel s'est finit, vous avez perdu connaissance et Loki vous a ramené. J'ai passé les 3 derniers jours à vous surveiller Princesse. Dois-je être punie ?

\- Merci pour tout Virgo, merci à vous tous.

\- Vous voulez essayer votre nouveau pouvoir ?

\- OUI ! J'ai l'impression d'être la veille de Noël ! Je suis trop impatiente de savoir de quoi je suis capable !

\- Étape 1: Invoquer un esprit. Étape 2: Pointer la clef vers soi et appeler le nom de l'esprit. Étape 3: Combattre.

\- Okay c'est partit !"

Elle se leva en un bond, pris une grande inspiration et

"Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Taurus !

\- Hey Lucy, Nice Body !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Prêt à voir mon nouveau pouvoir ?

\- Yeah Lucy ! Vas-y ! Meuuh !

\- Stardress Taurus !"

Elle sentit la force en elle, elle débordait de force ! Elle se regarda dans son miroir et

"Pourquoi je suis encore à moitié nue ?!

\- Je ne sais pas Princesse.

\- Virgo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as dis que j'avais dormi 3 jours ?

\- Oui Princesse, vous parliez de manger, d'argents, de pouvoirs et vous avez ronflé.

\- PUTAIN JE SUIS EN RETARD !

\- Vous êtes enceinte ?

\- NON ! J'AI UN ENTRETIEN POUR UN JOB ! COMMENT JE L'ENLÈVE CE TRUC !

\- Annulez votre magie non ?

\- Ah oui … merci.

\- Princesse ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes toujours en retard vous savez ?

\- LA FERME !

\- Meuuuh"


End file.
